


Another meme

by lornrocks



Category: Alice (2009), Fandom: Heroes, Gossip Girl, House M.D., Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Up (2009), Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Meme, Meta, Pairings, Powerpuff Girls References, lucas - Freeform, more inside jokes, sort of fic, sort of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stole this from sapphire17. Totes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another meme

1\. Peter Petrelli  
2\. Sylar  
3\. Mohinder Suresh  
4\. Matt Parkman  
5\. Edgar  
6\. Chuck Bass  
7\. Hatter  
8\. House  
9\. Lucas  
10\. Wilson  
11\. Ozymandias  
12\. Dug  
13\. Kirk  
14\. Spock  
15\. Bones

**1\. Would you rather go on a date 5 or 12?**

Um, let's see, Ray Park as Edgar (HOT) or Dug the dog. I love Dug, and he's the cutest damn thing EVER, but um, he's a dog.  
So yeah.  
Edgar.

 

**2\. A man wearing a thong and boxers on his head comes up to 8 and demands their money. Their reaction?**

I think House might beat them in the crotch with his cane.  
Just sayin'.

 

**3\. 6 comes home and finds that 2 has broken into their house and is stealing their possessions. What happens?**

Chuck would be all *epic eyebrows* and Sylar would be all *epic eyebrows* and Chuck would be all BITCH I'M CHUCK BASS  
And Sylar would be all BITCH I'LL KILL YOU  
And then somehow, they have sex.  
YES.

 

**4\. Would 13 ever have sex with 9?**

Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure that since Kirk is a promiscuous dude, he would most definitely have sex with Lucas whatshisbucket. Michael Weston's blue eyes are to die for, and somehow, it would happen.  
Nevermind that Spock and Cuddy would be PISSED.

 

**5\. What would 5 and 10’s lovechild look like?**

Edgar and Wilson?  
Um...well, it would have epically styled hair, and big sad eyes, and it would be both angry and sad.  
It's complicated.

 

**6\. What would 7 never ever admit to the world?**

That...uh...he's a badass but he fell in love with Alice at first sight?  
That he cried when she left with Jack?  
I GOT NOTHING.  
You know what he _would_ tell the world, though?  
BITCH I'M FROM THE STREETS

 

**7\. Do you think that 1 is sexy/cute?**

Peter Petrelli is the damn cutest/sexiest/emoest thing on Heroes, second to like, ZQ.  
Because I'm in love with Milo Ventimiglia.  
Yum yum.  
First season Peter is really pretty, second season is just god damn hot, third season is both, and so far, fourth season is sexy because he's crazy.  
Oh yes.

 

**8\. Is 9 or 14 more likely to commit murder?**

Um, Lucas or Spock?  
Spock, definitely, I'm sure he's used to killing intergalactic bad guys and stuff.

 

**9\. What is the last thing that 15 would ever wear?**

A dress?  
I don't know.  
Bones probably doesn't like suits.

 

**10\. Why would 15 hate 7?**

According to this meme I did last night, Bones does not hate Hatter. Haha.  
But uh...maybe for punching out Jim. I can imagine those two brawling for some reason, and naturally, Jim gets the shit beat out of him.  
I dunno.

 

**11\. Is 4 a virgin?**

Psh, Matt's a daddy.  
I think it's safe to say he's not a virgin.  
(Nevermind Sylar was using his body when he banged his wife.)

 

**12\. What would 2 get 3 for their birthday?**

Sylar wouldn't get Moho anything for his birthday, except maybe DEATH AND DESTRUCTION.

 

**13\. Does 9 go to church?**

I would say....no.

 

**14\. 12 and 1 go scuba diving. What happens?**

How would that even work? Dug can't go scuba diving, he's a doggie.  
I guess Peter would go scuba diving while Dug doggie paddles around and then they would chill on the beach.

 

**15\. Would 6 survive a zombie apocalypse?**

Bitch, of course he would, he's Chuck Bass.

 

**16\. Who’s taller, 4 or 14?**

I know for a fact that Spock would be taller than Matt.  
After all, Sylar is.

 

**17\. 5 and 8 get in a fight. Who surrenders first?**

Let's see...probably House. Mostly because Edgar is super fast and has knives and shit, and House is a gimp with a drug problem.  
I love House, but I mean, really.

 

**18\. Does 13 trust 3 enough to drive with them during a heavy rainstorm in heavy traffic?**

I doubt Kirk and Mohinder would ever have to drive through a rainstorm together.  
But I mean, they both seem like pretty alright guys, I'm sure they could manage if they had to. You know?

 

**19\. Could 8 ever win a swimsuit competition?**

Hugh Laurie may be damn sexy, but I don't think he could. Then again, I haven't seen him shirtless in a while, so...

 

**20\. What scares 7 more than anything?**

Losing Alice, I imagine.

 

**21\. How long could you stand to be around 10?**

I would want to hang out with Wilson all the time!  
He's so cool!  
But his sad puppy eyes make me sad.  
Oh, sad day.

 

**22\. Your old high school enemy comes up to you on the street and punches you in the face. What would 13 do?**

Kirk would try to kick their ass.  
And then get his ass kicked instead.  
Sigh.

 

**23\. What would 2 say/do when extremely drunk?**

Pretending Sylar CAN get drunk now, he'd probably bitch and moan about killing his mom and not having all the powers and wanting to be special and how much he wants Peter to straddle him and moan again...  
Oops.

 

**24\. Would 1 ever crossdress?**

No, but I know tons of people who really, _really_ want him to.  
Weird.

 

**25\. 1, 8, and 14 are playing tug-of-war against 7, 9, and 12. Which side would win?**

Okay, so Peter, House, and Spock versus Hatter, Lucas and Dug.

Um, well, Peter could steal Mohinder's strong Power, Spock is super strong, but, House is a gimp.  
Hatter is super strong, let's assume Lucas is alright, and Dug is um, a dog.  
I'd say that the first team would win.

 

**26\. 11 and 3 are arguing. Who resorts to violence first?**

Ozymandias versus Mohinder?  
Well, Mohinder has a temper, but Ozy is A FIERCE MOFO so I think Ozy would be all BITCH and slap Moho's face.  
And it would escalate from there.  
Geez, that'd be so epic, they'd be pretty evenly matched, what with being smart, fast, and strong...

 

**27\. Does 9 or 4 have a worse temper?**

Matt, def. Lucas is just all "Chill, man" and Matt's all WTF GET OUT OF MY HEAD JESUS CHRIST I HATE YOU ALL

 

**28\. Who would you least want to meet in a dark alley, 14, 11, or 6?**

Ozymandias, hands down.  
I would LOVE to meet Spock of Chuck in an alley.  
But um, Ozy is a creeper most the time.

 

**29\. If 10 got drafted for the army, would they go for it or dodge the draft?**

Wilson would go, definitely, even though House would try to convince him to skip.  
I dunno.

 

**30\. What is 15’s worst memory?**

I'd say it would have to be his divorce from his wife and losing his daughter.

 

**31\. Why would the government be after 3?**

Because....he's damn sexy?  
Mostly because he's too damn smart for his own good, and he's super strong.  
Something like that.

 

**32\. You run into 2 on a busy street? What is the first thing you notice about them?**

HOLY SHIT YOU'RE HOT.  
And then I would die.  
:(

 

**33\. Would 11 ever get cosmetic surgery?**

Psh, Ozy probably HAS had plastic surgery.  
Bitch is so vain.

 

**34\. Does 5 love or hate themselves?**

I think Edgar has a lot of inner conflict we don't see.  
I mean, he loves Lydia and he used to love the Carnival, but I think to some extent he hates himself for what he's had to do, all the people he's had to kill.

 

**35\. 13 gets hit on by someone of their own gender? Their reaction?**

Kirk would make out with that person.  
Duh.  
(Although if it were Spock he'd be all OMG YOU'RE SERIOUS? and jump his bones.)

 

**36\. What is 14’s worst habit or addiction?**

I think his worst habit is being too damn logical about everything.  
I mean, I imagine if he ever did feel romantic feeling for Jim, he'd talk himself out of it because homosexuality is "illogical".

 

**37\. What kind of movie would 11 go see?**

Ozy would go watch gay porn.  
DUH.

 

**38\. Does 10 still live with their parents?**

I think Wilson's parents died.  
I don't know.

 

**39\. Does 6 dance?**

I don't think he dances like, in the clubs, but he does do ballroom.

 

**40\. 3, 5, 12, and 15 are playing poker. Who is the most likely to cheat?**

Mohinder, Edgar, Dug and Bones?  
Well, let's see. Edgar could run around really fast and look at everyone's cards, and he does seem like he might cheat.  
Moho wouldn't care, Bones would be too busy getting drunk, and Dug would go chew on some cards or something.

 

**41\. What would be the main thing standing between 1 and 10’s love?**

Wow, Peter and Wilson would be the most emo, pathetic, puppy dog eye'd couple EVER.  
I'm pretty sure House and Sylar would stop that from happening.  
Seriously.

 

**42\. Is 2 or 4 more mature?**

Psh. Sylar is practically a little kid sometimes.  
I'd have to say Matt, honestly.

 

**43\. Does 1 or 8 have a bigger ego?**

House has the biggest ego like, ever.  
Peter is just an emo kid who feels inferior.

 

**44\. Would 12 rather drive a small, environmentally friendly car, or a huge Hummer with bad gas mileage?**

Dug can talk, but he sure can't drive, guys.

 

**45\. Does 6 care about their appearance?**

Psh, Chuck's just as bad as Blair. I'm pretty sure they go get their hair done together.

 

**46\. 5, 7, and 14 go into a haunted house. What happens?**

Edgar, Hatter and Spock?  
Well Edgar would be all WTF and Hatter would be like "Hey, I saw something like this in Wonderland once" and Spock would be all ILLOGICAL  
The end.

 

**47\. 13 is walking along and gets pulled aside by a prostitute. Do they accept the offer?**

Jim?  
God, I hope not.  
But he probably might.  
RANDOM SPACE HOES

 

**48\. Does 10 have or want kids?**

As far as we know, Wilson has no kids.  
I don't think he wants any?  
He wants House too bad, and House does not like kids.

 

**49\. How will 15 probably die?**

He'd get cirrhosis of the liver, drinking cause Jim is too much of a pain in the ass.

 

**50\. Why was 6 picked on at school?**

BITCH PLEASE  
CHUCK BASS DOES NOT GET PICKED ON

 

**51\. For what would 11 worship 4?**

Yeah right, Ozy would NEVER worship Matt.  
He'd call Matt pathetic and then be all "I BLEW UP YOUR HOUSE...THIRTY FIVE MINUTES AGO"

 

**52\. 3 and 15 are running against each other for president. Who do you vote for?**

Mohinder versus Bones?  
Um.  
Bones.  
He's not crazy like Mohinder can be.

 

**53\. 1, 8, 12, and 14 gang up on 5. How long does 5 last?**

Peter, House, Dug and Spock gang up on Edgar?  
Ha ha.  
Yeah right.  
I'm pretty positive Edgar would be all SUPER FAST IN THIS BITCH! And stab them all.  
Unless Peter has his Haitian power still.  
Then, um, there would be a nice brawl, but they would just take Edgar down.

 

**54\. Who would 11 rather take to the prom, 2 or 9?**

I think Ozy would pick Sylar over Lucas, so they can talk world domination and shit.  
Lucas is too, I dunno, innocent? Sweet?

 

**55\. Would 7 ever wear a leopard-print miniskirt in public?**

Um, no.  
Just no.

 

**56\. Who has a more normal weight, 4 or 10?**

Matt versus Wilson?  
I'd say Wilson.  
I love you Matt, but um...

 

**57\. Why would 13 be arrested?**

I think the better question is, why _wouldn't_ Kirk get arrested?  
Public nudity, drunken conduct, assault, battery, picking up a prostitute, etc etc etc...

 

**58\. 3, 6, and 11 go to the movies. What happens?**

Mohinder, Chuck and Ozymandias?  
Um.  
Well, I'm pretty sure that they're all pretty distracted with their personal projects.  
Moho, science and shit.  
Chuck, being a business man.  
Ozy, world domination and shit.

 

**59\. 13 is trying to escape from a burning building, but sees 1 trapped in the corner. Would they try and save 1?**

Oh yeah, Jim would save Peter.  
Peter would do it for Jim, too.  
They both have huge hero complexes.

 

**60\. 15 and 8 are exploring an abandoned tomb, when 15 suddenly falls through the floor and barely manages to avoid the spike traps. How would 8 save them?**

House would NOT explore a tomb with Bones.  
In fact, I'm pretty sure they'd both just be sitting on some porch getting drunk and cursing out Wilson and Jim.  
Really.

 

**61\. Would 2 rather marry 6 or 14?**

Would Sylar rather marry Chuck or Spock?  
I'd say he'd rather marry Spock.  
Okay, I want that to happen.  
Cause I want to see ZQ making out with himself.  
I'M GOING TO SPECIAL HELL I KNOW

 

**62\. Does 10 smoke or drink?**

I think Wilson drinks.

 

**63\. The house is about to explode, and 9 can only save 3 or 12. Who do they choose?**

Lucas would have to chose between Mohinder and Dug?  
Uh...I think he would save the dog.  
Ha ha.  
Sorry, Moho. You can save yourself.

 

**64\. Would 11 ever deal drugs?**

Ozy probably HAS dealt drugs.

 

**65\. Did 15 graduate high school?**

I'm pretty sure he has. Yeah. I mean, he went to med school.  
Duh.

 

**66\. 7 tries cooking a new icky looking dish and invites 4, 9, and 13 to dinner. Who eats the dish?**

Hatter cooking for Matt, Lucas and Kirk?  
Well, let's see, considering Hatter is used to weird shit from Wonderland and Kirk's used to weird shit from the galaxy, I'd say Kirk would eat it.

 

**67\. Would 3 ever pierce their tongue?**

No.  
Mohinder would not.

 

**68\. What about 9 annoys 14?**

Spock would be annoyed at how talkative and illogical Lucas is.

 

**69\. Does 1 or 5 sleep more?**

Psh.  
I think Peter never sleeps.  
I don't know about Edgar, but if he's like the Flash, I'd say his super speed thing would make him tired.

 

**70\. Who does 15 like most out of 2, 8, and 12? Who do they like the least?**

Bones would not like Sylar or Dug. Probably.  
But he and House could get drunk and bitch it out.  
Right?  
Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
